marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Manhattan Underground, Manhattan (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 75px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #646 (2010) Cable Cable #024 (2010) Captain America Captain America #602 (2010) Nomad: Nomad and Araña track Mad Dog and they're all attacked by drones sent by Professor Power.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_1_602 Captain America #603 (2010) w:c:marvel:Rebecca Barnes (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) Nomad and w:c:marvel:Anya Corazon (Earth-616) Araña fight the drones but w:c:marvel:Robert Baxter (Earth-616) Mad Dog is captured. They come back later to find some clues.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_1_603 Daredevil Daredevil #096 (2007) Melvin escapes and finds the Gladiator costume he hid in a secret room. Daredevil #503 (2010) Daredevil talks to his troop about the fight against the dirty cops. http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_503 Daredevil #504 (2010) The Hand HQ. Daredevil talks to his architect and tells him to speed up the building of Shadowland. The Hand gets back after the battle with their prisoners. Daredevil tells Black Tarantula and White Tiger about Shadowland and his leaving to Category:Japan 616 Japan.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_504 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } Dark Reign Dark Reign The List Punisher #01 (2010) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Dark X-Men Dark X-Men #02 (2010) Dark X-Men #04 (2010) Dark X-Men #05 (2010) Deadpool Team-Up Deadpool Team-Up #894 (2010) Franken-Castle Franken-Castle #017 (2010) Heroes For Hire Heroes For Hire #06 (2007) Heroes For Hire #07 (2007) Heroes For Hire #08 (2007) Hulk Hulk #017 (2010) Red Hulk fights Red She-Hulk in the subway. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 58px; height: 184px;" } Immortal Iron Fist Immortal Iron Fist #04 (2007) Immortal Iron Fist #05 (2007) Immortal Weapons Immortal Weapons #05 (2009) Iron Fist and Luke Cage are running after a criminal in the subway. The Prince of Orphans asks Iron Fist to join him in China. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #110 (2007) Moon Knight Moon Knight #011 (2007) Ms Marvel Ms Marvel #011 (2007) New Warriors New Warriors #03 (2007) Punisher Punisher #011 (2010) Monsters pick up Frank's corpse pieces and escape H.A.M.M.E.R. in the Morlocks tunnel. Morbius revive Frank as a kind of Frankenstein monster and ask for his help on behalf of all the monsters. The Punisher refuses and leaves. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Punisher #012 (2010) Frank lives in his new body and makes himself a new friend. The Living Mummy shows him Monster Metropolis. The Monsters Killers Squad arrives, looking for a stone currently in the possession of Morbius. The soldiers kill Frank's new friend in front of him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Punisher_Vol_7_12 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Punisher #013 (2010) The w:c:marvel:Frank Castle (Earth-616) Punisher and the Legion of Monsters fight back. The monster hunters escape with w:c:marvel:Michael Morbius (Earth-616) Morbius and the w:c:marvel:Bloodgem Bloodstone.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Punisher_Vol_7_13 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 700px;" } Punisher #014 (2010) Punisher #015 (2010) Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #487 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #488 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #490 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #491 (2007) Uncanny X-Men #518 (2010) Gargouille is killed by a Predator X.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_518 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } Uncanny X-Men #519 (2010) A young homeless mutant tells Fantomex how he discovered his friend Gargouille was killed by a Predator X and how he escaped.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_519 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 111px; height: 184px;" } Uncanny X-Men #520 (2010) Wolverine, Psylocke and Colossus find Fantomex who killed the last Predator X. He tells them he won't help them locate the origin of the nanites.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_520 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Wolverine Wolverine #900 (2010) X-Men Origins X-Men Origins: Gambit #01 (2009) In the sewers, the Marauders slaughter the Morlocks. Gambit tries to rebel and saves a mutant child. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 118px; height: 184px;" } }} Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05